


Videos

by getreadysetnope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getreadysetnope/pseuds/getreadysetnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The Sheriff looking for porn to jerk off to and finds videos of Stiles being fucked by a dog (who is actually a wolf-shaped Derek)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles’ room was a complete mess. Clothing and books and papers were thrown around like a very localized tornado had made it’s way through the room before disappearing again. So, essentially Stiles in a hurry to find something or other before rushing out the door.

John sighed, nudging at a pile of clothing on the floor with the toe of his uniform shoe. Stiles was more than old enough to clean up after himself and it wasn’t as though John was inclined toward helping out in this particular room. Not since the deeply embarrassing incident back when Stiles was thirteen and had somehow managed to find an old copy of a Playboy.

Yeah, that had been where the line was drawn in levels of privacy. For both their sake.

Just as he was about to turn around and leave the garbage heap alone, something electronic chirped under the clothing pile, making him pause. Things were good between them, there weren’t lies like there had once been, so there wasn’t an reason for him to investigate the noise. And yet…

John reached down and fished through old t-shirts to find a phone that he didn’t actually recognize as being Stiles. With a frown, he picked it up and turned it over to see the power was almost out of it. It was a good phone, not the kind Scott or any of Stiles’ other friends could afford or would just leave somewhere.

He swiped his thumb over the screen, staring at the prompting for a code to get it to open up. Which was probably a step to far in not respecting the privacy of his son to attempt to figure out what the code could be. Probably.

Then again, he’d nearly lost his kid to the freaking supernatural. Which he liked to think trumped a lot of things as he tried Stiles’ birthday first. Then Claudia’s birthday—which worked. So, it was Stiles’ secret phone that he’d forgotten in his room for some reason.  
Great.

With only a little guilt niggling at the back of his mind, John took a seat on the edge of Stiles’ bed, flicking through what was on the phone. Thankfully there wan’t anything that said ‘I’m putting myself in mortal danger’ or ‘I’m doing a lot of drugs’ on there, which was a relief. Just the usual apps that came with phones these days and Candy Crush.

He sighed with relief, letting the phone drop in his lap and feeling both guilty and ashamed for being the type of parent he really hadn’t wanted to be. Even with all the crap that had happened in the last few years.

The phone pinged again, alerting to the still low battery. John shook his head, leaning over toward the bedside table to sift through the cables there to find what charger fit the phone. His grip on the screen must have pressed one of the icons enough that it activated something as it started making noise once again.

"C’mon, dude. What are you waiting for?" That was definitely Stiles’ voice. Which made John roll his eyes. Because of course Stiles would have a separate phone for making idiotic videos of him and his friends doing something that was probably dangerous and illegal. Which, honestly, was probably more normal for a teenager than researching murders and werewolves.

He turned the phone in his hand to stop the video as he plugged in one of the chargers—jesus, how many did the kid need? But instead of showing Stiles and his friends jumping over a moving car or something, it was just his son on his bed. Naked.

Which set off far more warning bells than any petty vandalism ever would.

"You gonna join me or just sit there?" Stiles asked whoever was just off camera. He was laying back, supported on his elbows with his knees bent, legs spread wide to give a good view to this mystery person. And John should have hit stop right then and there, but he didn’t. He had to make sure Stiles was okay. Because he liked to think his son would tell him if he was dating.

The Stiles on the phone smiled, sly like he did all the time when he knew something someone else didn’t. Which was annoyingly often. He rolled in place, chest down against the same bed that John was sitting on and up onto his knees to display his ass. “I’m ready. C’mon, “Stiles wheedled. “C’mon. Fuck me. I need it so bad.”

It made something clench in John’s stomach even as he could shamefully feel himself starting to harden in his uniform pants. This was so far from being acceptable, but he still could not bring himself to stop the little video.

Stiles whined, adjusting his stance on the bed as his hands reached back to spread his cheeks apart and show off his hole. His face and neck were mashed against the mattress in a position that could not have been comfortable, but it didn’t seem to stop him. “I’ve been waiting all fucking day for this. I need you in me. Just like that,” he groaned, one of those long fingers pressing into the puckered ring of muscle. The camera wasn’t good enough to show how it must have fluttered around his finger, but John could imagine.

John bit his lip, trying very hard to ignore that thought as he also ignored how his own cock was pressing insistently against the fly of his pants now. It was an obscene bulge that was made all the worse for happening in his son’s room.

There was a flash of something dark before a large, black dog hopped up onto the bed. It sniffed around at Stiles’ for a moment, licking randomly at his thigh and ass and then fingers, but not where Stiles probably wanted it.

"Yeah, good boy," Stiles breathed, causing John to freeze up at the revelation that this is who Stiles had been addressing before. The dog. It was wrong enough that John’s cock throbbed at the thought of what might happen next.

With one last lick, the dog was jumping up to mount his son, the flash of a slick, pink cock as the creature’s hips started to piston as it mindlessly hunted for a hole to fuck into. Stiles was groaning again, low and desperate in a way that had John flushing with shame and disgust even as he pressed his free hand down on his own dick to relieve some of the need there. Stiles reached back, eyes closed tight and mouth open like it always seemed to be and grabbed the jabbing cock to guide it to his hole.

And once it was in…

"Ahhh!" The noise was high and loud enough to cause John to start like he’d been caught. He looked up quickly, but the room was just as empty as it had been before. But when he looked down again, he saw the dog seeming to completely overtake his son. It was large enough to cover the boy’s back, forelegs wrapped tightly around Stiles’ chest as it fucked into him without a care beyond its own biological urges. Using Stiles like he was nothing more than a bitch in heat, waiting to be bred. And from the desperate noises and curses Stiles was making, that assessment wasn’t too far off.

Before John realized what he was doing, his hand was pressing over his hard cock, rubbing along the length of it as he watched the display on the phone. The arousal over watching his son be utterly violated by an animal winning out over shame and self loathing for the moment.

"Jus’ like that," Stiles whined, seeming to rock back onto that dick as much as he could. "Right there. Oh god, give—give me it."  
The force of the dog’s hips had Stiles being forced forward the bed until he was having to put his hands up on the headboard to stay still and just take it. The mattress creaked with each wet thrust and groan and whimper that spilled out of Stiles’ throat.

John’s fingers curled around his dick, not getting the friction he needed, but not willing to cross that last line just yet. This was bad enough as it was.

"Fuck," Stiles all but shouted, cheeks flushed and mouth wide open in a way that inspired thoughts no decent father should have. "You gonna knot me? You gonna breed me full?" He babbled, licking those pink lips.

John could feel the wet spot start to seep through his pants, precome oozing out of his dick now like he was twenty years younger. He breathed through his nose in slow, deliberate breaths to keep from making the noises he really wanted. To keep from encouraging that fucking mutt to shove a big knot into his son’s abused little asshole like the monster he was. He ran his thumb up along the side of his dick, feeling it flex and twitch as the fucking on screen became more intense. It knocked any other words Stiles might have had out of him. The only sounds now were punched out little whines with each thrust.

It didn’t take too long before Stiles was clawing at the bed, eyes shut tight in what looked like pain. The dog panted above him, hips only moving now in sharp, powerful little thrusts like it couldn’t move enough from any more. “Fuck. Fuuuuck. You’re so big,” Stiles whined as even those movements started to slow down. “I’m gonna be so stretched out.”

The blissed out look on Stiles’ face, however, did not make it sound like a bad thing. It made John burn with shame even as he thought about how abused and slick that hole would look once the dog was able to pull out. About how easily he could just shove his own cock in there and fuck into that slick heat while Stiles would lay there and take, already exhausted by his go with the dog. Just a hole to be filled up.

John hit stop, hand pressed down on his trapped cock like if he didn’t come, he didn’t cross that line. He tried to breath evenly, get himself back under control and forget this had ever happened. And he liked to think it would have worked had he not flicked through the gallery on the phone to find there were dozens of other videos. He unplugged the phone, standing up to get to his own personal computer where he could upload those.

To make certain his son was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few days before John had the time to look at the other videos. Days of pretending he was a decent, moral pillar of the community instead of the sick fuck who knew the sounds his son made when he was fucked open and wet by an animal.

One who hadn’t jerked himself raw, coming so hard he had to change the entire uniform.

But now he didn’t have to pretend. Now he had the morning to himself, Stiles safely off at school and the house empty for him to hesitantly click on another video, volume on his computer low enough that he could hear if anyone showed up unexpectedly.

This video started off shaky, like the person holding the camera couldn’t decide what they wanted to film first.

"What is taking you so long?" Stiles voice asked, giving away who the person behind the camera might be. John knew he shouldn’t feel disappointed by the fact, but he was. Maybe this video was just something mundane?

But that thought was quickly squashed by the camera swinging up to focus on a tan uniform that he knew too well, stretched out over a too broad chest. “Are you sure he’s not going to notice this is missing?” Came a voice that was just familiar enough that John was able to place it as Derek Hale.

"Summer uniform. He won’t even touch it until it’s over 70 out," Stiles assured him, making the screen pan over where the fabric stretched over muscled thighs and biceps before it was aimed at Hale’s unimpressed face. "Aw, don’t make that face. We agreed."

The face he made at that and the laughter from Stiles following implied whatever this was had been the usual Stiles strong arming to get his way. “I’ll blow you when you’re a wolf,” Stiles offered, voice going low and smooth in a way that had John shifting slightly in his seat. The sort of voice a parent really never ought to hear from their kid. “Been thinking about it, actually. You fucking my throat and knotting my mouth. Just stuck like that and unable to do anything but swallow your load.”

Well. That certainly explained the dog from the last one.

Derek looked flushed, mouth slightly open as that image sank in with him. It made John's dick twitch in interest, pressing hard against the fabric of his briefs. On screen, Derek liked his lips before moving closer to the camera until it was pressed right up against his chest.

"Hey, don’t break it!" Stiles snapped, the image blurring before it was set in the same location that it had been for the first video. The view of the bed was just right to see most of the action. "Now you can—" Before Stiles could finish that sentence, he was suddenly tossed onto the bed like a rag doll, grinning as he bounced slightly from the force. Derek was on him before he could sit up, one large hand over Stiles’ chest, pinning him down.

"You’re a little shit," Derek said, straddling Stiles’ hips and looking down at him. "You think you’ve got me right where you want me, don’t you?"  
Stiles smirked, tilting his head like he had a flippant response on the tip of his tongue before Derek was moving forward. Those broad thighs now against Stiles’ chest instead of his waist. “Should I go get a pair of your dad’s underwear too?” Derek asked. “I’m wearing his uniform for you.”

The smirk faltered and Stiles flushed so prettily that John found himself holding his breath. “Lots of people have police fantasies,” Stiles mumbled, looking embarrassed even as the bulge in his jeans grew more pronounced. John was so hard now, not touching himself only because he didn’t want to miss what might happen next. He licked at his lips, leaning forward to watch.

"It’s okay," Derek said, voice soft enough that John was forced to turn up the volume. The man looked down at Stiles, rubbing at his cheek gently with his thumb. "You want to call me daddy? Be my good boy?"

Stiles moaned, hips rolling like he couldn’t control it. His back was still firmly pressed against the bed, but his legs were scrambling for purchase so he could fuck his hips up against something. Anything. “Yeah,” he whispered, looking from Derek’s crotch up to his face. “Yeah, daddy. Please.”

John gave up on trying to be good, shoving down his briefs so he could fuck up into his fist. His eyes didn’t leave the screen or Stiles’ expression as Derek leaned forward, pressing tan uniform fabric of those borrowed pants against Stiles’ mouth. Didn’t look away from how Stiles’ pink little tongue darted out immediately to lick along the line of the rapidly plumping cock just under the thin layer of fabric. Certainly didn’t look away from how Derek was reaching down to cup the back of Stiles’head so he could rock his hips forward, humping at his son’s mouth.

"Such a good boy for your daddy," Derek whispered watching as Stiles mouthed wetly at his dick, soaking the fabric enough that it clung along the lines of it. John couldn’t help but swallow back a wave of jealousy, wanting it to be Stiles’ mouth on his dick. But also wanting to get a taste of the still growing cock, see if it tasted as good as Stiles’ moans made it seem. "Think you can swallow me down? Take all of daddy’s dick?"

Stiles nodded quickly, opening his mouth to take what Derek was giving to him. Like the thought of getting his daddy’s dick was enough to strip him of all his sharp, sarcastic edges. And all that was left was an eager little boy who wanted to be used like they were nothing but a wet hole.  
John gritted his teeth to keep from groaning to loud, working himself with one hand as he reached for the bottle of lotion to slick his way.  
Slowly, far too slowly for John, Derek sat back on Stiles’ chest, opening up the fly of the uniform pants to pull his cock out. He worked it a few times, letting Stiles lick at the tip—John rubbed his own fingers over the head of his cock in time with that— before pressing forward again and into Stiles’ mouth. The muffled moans and wet, messy noises with each press of his hips forward were enough to force John to grip the base of his own dick to keep from coming before this was over.

It wasn’t too long before the moans were being overshadowed by little choking noises, followed by desperate little whines. “Shhh. I know, I know,” Derek said, pulling back even as Stiles moved to try and keep that monster of a dick in his mouth. “Listen to daddy.”  
The soft tone was tempered by Derek grabbing hold of Stiles’ shirt and dragging him around to the foot of the bed. He positioned a limp and pliant Stiles so that his head was handing off the bed, laying on his back. “That’s a good boy. You want it all. I’ll give you it. Just trust daddy.”

"Please. Please, daddy," Stiles whined, eyeing at Derek’s dick with the sort of hunger that had John bucking his hips up to fuck his hand before he got himself back under control.

Derek’s hands were gentle over Stiles’ throat and jaw as he teased him, underside of his dick, rubbing over Stiles’ cheeks and lips. “Tell me what you want. You have to tell me.”

Stiles whined, but surprisingly kept still. “Fuck—fuck my throat, daddy. I want it.”

John was helpless but to work his cock again, thinking about it being his dick spreading those pink lips open wide.His cock fucking into that mouth until it was down his boy’s throat that Derek’s was in the video.

He listened to the noises of Stiles just fucking taking it without gagging once in this position. The wet slurps as Derek sped up to fuck into that sweet little cunt of a mouth, the little muffled moans and heavy breaths. He hunched over, come splattering over his t-shirt and even hitting his neck. It had been years since he’d had anything like that happen.

As he caught his breath, he looked back at the screen where Stiles was still just taking it so beautifully. His hands were balled into fists like a good little boy until he was told he could touch himself or his—Derek.

"You think about this?" Derek asked, voice strained. "You think about your daddy using your mouth? Your ass?" Stiles couldn’t respond, of course. Not beyond a louder little moan around that cock. "Maybe you want both. Maybe you really want your daddy to find out what kind of a slut you are. How happily you get down on your knees for an animal to fuck you."

The moans were becoming more desperate, pathetic little whimpers of lust and need.

"Maybe you don’t want me in the uniform. Maybe you want him," Derek said voice going harsh and cruel as he pushed himself in completely, mouth open as he came. Those wet noises only became louder as Stiles tried to breath and swallow at the same time. Only once he pulled out, come still oozing out to smear over Stiles’ lax lips did there come a response.

"Yeah," Stiles coughed, voice raspy from being used so thoroughly. "Yeah. I want it."

John sat in stunned silence, only half paying attention to Derek smiling as he leaned down to lick Stiles’ face clean. He had to have heard that wrong, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr!
> 
> getreadysetnope.tumblr.com


End file.
